


The Mourning Party

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Brad mourn over the Promise rings Adam and Sauli bought, realizing that Adam really is off the market for them now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mourning Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittys_devil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kittys_devil).



> For the wonderful Kittys_devil who lured me into getting what she wanted ;)

‘There he goes, my baby? Yeah, whatever’ Tommy mumbles. Why can’t he be fully happy for the happy couple? He’s happy for them, sure he is... but what is it that keeps nagging at him? Something he can’t really put his finger to.

He loves Sauli, he has become one of his closer friends over the past year. Shit, the dude can actually drink him under the table, no one has ever done that before. Everyone always assumes that just because he has a tiny ass, he can’t hold his liquor for shit, but he has always proven them wrong.

Well, until the fun Fin came along that was. The two of them have held freaking contests over it, for fucks sake. He was in a hungover coma for a day afterwards, but it was so worth it.

But then ‘it’ had to happen, they had to announce that promise-party which “wasn’t an engagement party, nor were they going to propose”, but it sure fucking sounded like it.

3 weeks ago Tommy received an official invitation, who the hell sends out invitations to parties these days? Isn’t that what e-mail, FaceBook or fucking Twitter was for now? And what the fuck was a promise-party anyway?

Turns out, Adam and Sauli had bought promise rings for each other and now they wanted to celebrate that fact.

Okay, okay, if he was truly honest, it was truly romantic and had Tommy been with someone, he would have, probably, maybe, thought of doing something like that too... or he would have just proposed or something, cause let’s face it ‘straights’ didn’t need to promise each other to propose marriage once they were finally allowed to, they could just fly to Vegas and get hitched by a Chinese Elvis in a drive-through.

But something inside him was just off. He was truly happy but not, you know what I mean?

If you would ask him, he would yell that no, he wasn’t jealous. But he would not really look you in the eyes either.

Maybe, deep down, Tommy had always hoped, probably is still hoping, that he and Adam would happen at some point. No matter how straight he claims to be.

Isn’t that weird though? I mean, when you’re straight, you’re straight, right? You don’t look at guys and dream about having sex with them... Then what is it that has Tommy’s hypothetical knickers in a twist every time he thinks of him? Why is Adam the only guy that he has ever thought of wanting to do the nasty with?

Well, there’s not much he can do about it now, now is there? They’re... promised? to each other now? Better suck it up, drink it up and hope a cab driver will be willing to drive him and his very drunk ass home at the end of the night.

And drinking it up is exactly what he is doing right when someone sits next to him, just as mopey and just as eager to get drunk as he is.

‘So, what’s your excuse?’ Brad asks as he downs his first shot, motioning to the waiter for two more.

Tommy looks up as one of the shots is put in front of him. ‘Excuse for what?’ Is his reply. As if he is going to tell that way-too-happy friend of Adam what his problem is.

‘To sit here, sulking as if your girlfriend left you for one of your best friends. I know what mine is but what’s yours?’

‘You wouldn’t understand’ What the hell was up with this guy? Why wouldn’t he just leave him alone?

‘I wouldn’t understand?’ Oh honey, try me. Please don’t tell me you are crying because your dream boy has fever for someone else now.’

‘Oh shut up, will ya? Why is it that just because we did a couple of stage kisses I must be crazy about him? Aren’t you the actor here?’ There, that should shut Brad up. It did for a little while too.

After two minutes of silence and another round of shots, the silence turns deafening. Brad, with a smirk on his face, keeps his face fixed on Tommy, while Tommy pretends his shot glass holds the secret to winning the lottery.

‘So...’ Tommy finally dares to be the one to open up his mouth first ‘what is your reason then?’

‘Ha, so you admit you have a reason yourself? Took you a while’

‘Forget it. Never mind. I never said anything.’

Again another silence follows. This time it’s Brad who turns silent. As if he is weighing words he is sure he is never going to utter.

‘I just... I guess this really means it’s really over, isn’t it? I mean, not that I didn’t know it, you know... we kinda screwed that up biiiig years ago, but... you know, I don’t know. Ugh, I don’t even know what I’m saying.’ Brad takes a big swig of his Rose beer and avoids Tommy’s eyes.

‘You’re still in love with him? Really?’ Tommy asks him honestly. No sarcasm, no sneers this time.

‘No...’ Brad answers quickly ‘No... not really. I mean, we split up ages ago, right? I don’t love him-love him anymore. I just... Okay, don’t judge me but I guess I still love the thought of him, you know?’

‘Yeah, I know.’

‘I KNEW it... You have a thing for our dear Adam, don’t you, straight boy?

What? don’t look at me like that.

Don’t worry, I definitely don’t think you’re gay, okay? No gaydars are signalling your way, you are safe. Sort of’ Oh, Brad was having fun. He was not lying, He knew Tommy wasn’t gay, but there was something that he couldn’t put his fingers to and it had nothing to do with being straight either.

‘Sort of? What the fuck does ‘sort of’ mean, dude?’ Tommy huffed. Who the hell does this elf on Red Bull think he is?

‘Relax, boy. Nothing to worry about. Nothing you probably won’t figure out yourself one day. Now. With all these happy people celebrating and you and I in an obvious opposite mood. How about you and me have our own little party? You can tell me all about why you are in a sulky mood.’

‘Seriously, dude, what meds are you on?’ As offended as Tommy might be, he is also just a little bit curious to what Brad means. He is right, he’s not in a celebratory mood, as happy as he is for his friends, he’s just not happy for himself.

‘Just listen. I can see it in your eyes that you are just as depressed about this whole thing as I am. Yes, we’re happy for the happy couple, blah blah blah, yaddah yaddah, yaddah. But are you honestly telling me you are not just a little down about it too?

I can see you are. Boy, are you easy to read.

Now, how about you and me just stay here and have our own little party… a mourning party if you will. What do you say? Good idea, huh? Yes, yes.’

‘A mourning party? Your mother dropped you when you were a baby, didn’t she?’

‘Oh, come on, don’t pretend you are not interested, I know you are. Come on, you and me, let’s play. We’re not going anywhere, if you really want to, you can stay in that precious bar stool you seem to be cuddling right now.’

Tommy just sits there, flabbergasted. What the hell is happening here? He has to admit he really is starting to get interested. At least apparently he is not alone in his mood.

Maybe, with enough booze, he might even have a good time after all. Adam will see he’s having a good time, so he doesn’t really have to lie to him when he sees him in a few days and asks if he had fun at the party.

‘You know what? As long as you keep my glass full, let’s give it a go. But as soon as it gets weird, I’m out of here.’

‘Oh, Yay.’ Brad actually fucking applauses to that fact, Tommy just roles his eyes.

The two men start a quiet conversation, not wanting to let anyone around them know what they were really talking about. When Brad gets a little too animated in expressing his grief, Tommy decides it might be wiser and most of all safer for the other party goers if they move to one of the booths.

Tommy never knew how deep Brad had really loved Adam. Brad tells Tommy everything that ever happened between the two, from how they met till their awful break-up, how they do decide to remain friends because they still love each other on a different level and how Brad tried to pick up his life after that.

‘So when Adam met Sauli, I couldn’t be happier for him, you know? But right from the start, I could see that there was something more between them. I recognised that look in Adam’s eye immediately, because he used to give me that look when we were still together.

And I was right, wasn’t I? Here we are, celebrating their promise on their fucking first anniversary. Shit, I wonder if we were this schmoopy when we were together?’

‘Schmoopy? Do you make these words up? Where do you come up with this shit?’

‘Come on, schmoopy… overly sappy, happy, wanna-throw-up- romantic. Schmoopy…’

‘Whatever, man.’ Tommy cannot believe he is actually having a good time, even with Brad. And he is not even close to as drunk as he figured he would be by now, score!

‘So… your turn. Why are you pretending to be Grumpy in a bad Snow White play? Oh no, you are not getting out of this. I told you everything in my love life story, now it’s your turn. So, did anything ever happen between the two of you? How fake was that whole fan service thing? Spill…’

Brad actually pats Tommy on his leg, crosses his own and with a smile on his face, waits for Tommy to start telling his story.

‘I don’t even know, man. I mean, no nothing ever happened, that whole stage thing really was just a stage thing.

Yes, I know I can get a bit cuddly and usually that’s when a fucking camera decides to flash, just like every time I hold a drink in my hand.’

‘Then what?’ Brad asks, knowing he is close to getting it out of him. If he just pushes a little more, he knows Tommy will break and tell ‘Need another drink?’

Without waiting for Tommy’s answer, Brad bats his eyes at the cute bartender who seems to understand and starts tapping a beer and pouring a Martini.

Tommy takes a swig and traces a drop of the gold liquid that slides down his glass. When he looks up, two big brown eyes watch him intently, waiting for his story to be told.

‘Ah, what the hell.

I guess, for some weird reason, I always thought that Adam and I would actually happen at some point. Which makes no sense what so ever.’

‘…Cause you’re straight…’ Brad fills in the blanks.

‘Right. So, I really have no fucking reason to feel this way right now. But I do and I don’t really get it, which makes it even more weird.’

‘Oh honey, are we fucked. Good thing we only invited the two of us to our party. Now, tell me everything that did happen on your tour and after that, that might give some insight as to why you feel this way. Never woken up after a real drunken night, not remembering what happened, yet somehow your clothes are missing?’

‘No. Not even after Amsterdam.’

‘Really? I saw bits of that online and wow, honey, I might have even had more action after that and I wasn’t even there.’

‘TMI, Brad…’

‘Sorry, then what is it then?’

For an hour Brad tries to analyse what it could be, but in the end all he can come up with is that it really just had to happen once, that maybe he would have understood better then, but that it was too late now.

‘This really is a mourning party, isn’t it?’ Tommy can’t help but laugh out loud ‘We must be the saddest people here. Look, no one has even come up to us ever since we sat down here, not even Mister Social, Adam himself.

‘Better make it an even better party, right? Wanna dish some dirt? Make ourselves feel better about this whole night? I’m sure you have some good stories, the fucker can’t be all that good?’

By the time most guests leave, Brad and Tommy still sit in their booth talking. Sometimes laughing hard, sometimes a sad face graces their face. But all this time, they seem to be enjoying each other’s company.

When Adam finally comes up to them, letting them know that even they would like to go home now, both men just look at each other and start laughing some more.

‘Well…’ Brad says once they are outside ‘Want to see if any other bars are still open? I’m not really ready for this party to end. Or… really, I’m not really ready to go home yet and face reality. You know what I mean?’

Yeah…’ Tommy zips up his jacket, not that it’s cold or anything, but just so he has something to do, to distract him from the awkwardness he was in right now.

‘But do you think anyone will still let us in? It’s 3am and we’re both pretty drunk, not really an invitation into any establishment, is it?’ Tommy still looks around anyway. As if a magical bar might appear.

‘I’m not that drunk, I could still do a few.’

‘Dude, you’ve been trying to come on to me for the last 20 minutes, I say that’s pretty drunk enough’

‘Aw honey, I’m gay, that’s what gay men do, they tend to come on to other men, especially cute men such as yourself. It has nothing to do with alcohol.’ Brad put his arm around Tommy. Yes, Brad thought, Tommy was definitely cute. Or at least so much cuter than he had thought he was at the beginning of the evening.

‘I… I still have a bottle of vodka at my place. If you can keep your voice down, we won’t wake up Isaac and Sophie. You up for it?’

‘So what is it with you and not having your own place? You afraid to live alone or something?’

‘”Or Something”’ Tommy answers simply, not wanting to get into that, especially not in an almost deserted street at 3 fucking AM. ‘Look, you want that drink or not? I’m not going to fucking wait for you to make up your mind. I’m hauling a cab, you make up your mind and either you get in it too or you find your own, ‘kay?’

‘oh, pushy straight boy. I like that. Just because of that, I will come with.’

‘Great!’ Tommy replies sarcastically, already regretting asking him along.

‘Oh don’t be like that. We had fun tonight, right? What makes you think it’ll be different? Come on, get in, there’s a taxi waiting right over there.’ How could Brad still be this jumpy at this time of night?

They didn’t say much during the cab ride to Tommy’s place. Tommy got a bit nervous from all the looks Brad was throwing at him, but he didn’t say anything.

Getting out of the cab and in the house was even more awkward. The last time Tommy brought someone with him at this time of night, it wasn’t because he was exactly going to have drinks with her.

Handing Brad a glass, he sat down next to him. So, maybe he is a little more drunk than he thought he was, because knees are touching and that is not really necessary, yet he doesn’t do anything about it.

‘Oh, awkward silence’ Brad chirps ‘Now where were we? Right, I was going to ask you about this whole emo-look, the one that screams “please gay boys, notice me, you want this”. What’s up with that?’

Tommy just about chokes on his drink, burning his throat, tears in his eyes. ‘Wh-what? Oh come on, man. Not you too? I don’t get why nobody gets this. This is still possible for a non-gay dude, you know? Nothing wrong with a bit of make-up. I mean, look at Ewan McFuckingGregor! He can get away with it, he’s fucking married, has a bunch of kids, why don’t you question him?

‘Oh but I do. He has that same look you do, just with you it’s a little bit stronger.

Besides, isn’t he bi or something? Thought I read that somewhere. If not, he should be... I’d love to get my hands on him for a night.’

‘Then why won’t you or anyone else believe me too?’

‘What? That you’re bi? I would totally believe that.’ It would at least make sense, Brad can’t help but think. Maybe that’s what it is that he couldn’t put his finger to earlier that evening.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake…’

‘Aw, poor emo-boy got offended? He don’t want to listen to no statements that might be true?

Are you honestly telling me you never thought about it? I know you got hard after Adam practically molested you on that Dutch stage, so it must do something for you. I bet you would look good wrapped in a guy’s arms.’

‘Why?’ Tommy asks exasperated ‘Just because I like looking the way I do? What is so wrong with this look anyway? Women seem to like it, I can get all the pussy I want, if I want’

‘Then why aren’t you right now, hm? There were women at the party checking you out, you know? I saw them. Yet you chose to stick to little gay me.’

Tommy did not know what to say to that. Had they? Why hadn’t he noticed? He could have gotten laid tonight, if he had noticed! Something he had been hoping for when he left for the party.

And now? Chances of it happening are nil… Unless he… no! No, he would not seduce Brad just because his dick needs some attention.

‘What’cha thinking about, Tommy? Trying to figure out who they were? Or why you didn’t notice? Ah well, nothing you can do about it anymore now, you got stuck with me instead. Someone who is not opposed to a little action, if you were wondering… which you probably wouldn’t be… But I wanted to put it out there anyway… you know, just in case.’

‘You do know you are talking out loud, right? That I can hear you? This is not you thinking in your head with the volume turned up, just in case you were wondering.’

‘I know…’ Brad refills the glasses once more. The bottle emptying rapidly.

‘What are you implying, Brad? You’re not serious, are you?’

‘I’m not implying anything, honey. I’m just putting it out there that I wouldn’t mind a little action. So if you are interested, you’ll know where to find me. Right here, on the couch, my knee touching yours… you know.’

‘You’re drunk.’ Is all Tommy can come up with, downing his drink in one go.

This is weird. Tommy doesn’t know what to do now. Doesn’t know what to say either. He opens his mouth to say something every few seconds, but closes it soon after because he just doesn’t know what to say.

Brad on the other hand is having the time of his life. If this keeps up, he might get lucky after all. He can see the turmoil in Tommy’s eyes, he can see Tommy is thinking about what was just offered to him.

‘Do you know what you are saying here? What you just asked me?’ Is what Tommy finally comes up with. Not really the most intelligent stuff, he knows, but at least it’s something and the silence is finally broken.

‘Oh I know. I just told you that if you were interested, I wouldn’t mind having a little fun with you without our clothes on… you know sex.’

Fuck, Tommy thinks, now what?

‘Oh, I think little Tommy likes the idea, look at him wave at me.’

In horror, Tommy looks down and has to realise that yes, indeed his dick has grown in size, when the fuck did that happen?

‘Can little Tommy come out and play? I promise I’ll play nice.’

‘What the fuck? What the fuck? What the actual fuck?’ Panic rises in Tommy’s eyes as little Tommy does in size. He can’t believe this is happening. This can’t be happening.

Brad however, doesn’t wait for Tommy to relax, goes for Tommy’s fly and tries to zip it down. Tommy doesn’t realise any of this until he feels a hand on his dick.

Too shocked with what he sees, Tommy doesn’t do anything about Brad. He cannot seem to move any muscle and watches as Brad takes his dick out of his pants, lowers his head and fucking takes his dick into his mouth!

Brad can’t believe how easy this is going. Yes, he saw the look of shock on Tommy’s face, but look at this cock here, it’s so hard and it’s still growing in his mouth.

Brad closes his lips around the hard shaft and just relishes the feel and taste of it. It’s been a while since he last was with someone and that someone had not really been too spectacular. But this… this is already so much better. For starters, the cock in his mouth actually has size, it can be measured with a ruler and it tastes a lot better too.

Tommy feels Brad grab his dick and watches in stunned silence how Brad pulls the skin backwards while his wet mouth slides up, causing a double friction.

What the hell is happening? Should this really feel so good? Shouldn’t he stop Brad? Shouldn’t he do something to stop him? But he doesn’t do anything. He just sits there as Brad slowly bobs up and down, his cock wet with Brad’s saliva.

‘Wh-what are we doing, Brad? We shouldn’t be doing this. We…ah’

‘Why not?’ Brad moves his lips off Tommy’s cock, which has grown rock hard and painful by now. His hand however, takes over from what his lips had been doing and goes up and down with a firm grip. Oh yes, Brad has definitely done that before.

‘Why shouldn’t we? If you are enjoying what I’m doing, I see no reason for us to stop. Don’t worry so much, just relax and enjoy what I’m doing to you. I know I’m good at it, it’s what I’m famous for. Ask Adam, he asked for repeat blow jobs up to a year after we broke up.

If it really scared you so much, you would have stopped me before my lips touched that delicious purple head. Just relax, have some fun and if you really feel uncomfortable with this, stop me, tell me and this night never happened, I promise.’

A cocky smirk later and Brad’s lips grace Tommy’s cock once more. Tommy still doesn’t know if what they are doing is right, but fuck does this feel good.

Before he realises it, Tommy closes his eyes and lets his head fall back, resting it against the head of the couch. Somehow his hands make their way into Brad’s hair as well.

Brad hums happily, loving the feeling of Tommy’s hands in his hair. He hasn’t had a cock this long and thin in a while, he can’t help but think how perfect it is for anal sex. His own cock jumps at the thought of feeling this cock slide into him.

Tommy feels the awkward tension leave his body and relaxes his muscles. The alcohol prohibits him from coming too fast and secretly he likes that thought. He wouldn’t mind if this feeling were to last all night.

He is too relaxed and maybe a little too lazy to open his eyes when he feels cold air where the warmth of a set of lips had been. He is sure Brad will continue again.

Tommy still keeps his eyes closed when he hears rustling of fabric. The thought of Brad opening his own pants to jerk off while he blows Tommy, pops into his head and a drop of pre-come seeps through the slit of his cock.

When the lips that had paid so much attention to his cock touch his own lips, Tommy’s eyes finally fly open. Brad is making his way into Tommy’s lap, his eyes closed and the blouse he wore is nowhere to be found. His pants are however still locked up tight and not unbuttoned with a cock hanging out, like Tommy had imagined they would be.

He lets Brad kiss him, he lets him enter his mouth, he lets him taste himself on Brad’s tongue. He even lets himself enjoy it all.

To his own surprise, or maybe not so much anymore, he even lets his hands wander. First Brad’s legs, his thighs, all the way up to an ass that even Tommy cannot deny is tinier than his own is. Finally!

When Tommy’s fingers graze over the globes of Brad’s tiny behind, Brad starts to hum again. That’s the second time Tommy hears him do that. He likes it and Tommy decides that he likes that too. He wonders what else will cause that humming sound.

His fingers tickle the crevice of Brad’s ass inching their way down until he feels... oh dear god, are those his balls? Shouldn’t that freak him out at least a little bit? Then why is he still rubbing that spot right between Brad’s hole and his balls?

Because it makes Brad hum louder, that’s why and it makes the kissing more intense and Tommy likes intense kissing.

‘Wait...’ Brad whispers against Tommy’s lips ‘...Can’t we take this somewhere a little more private? I mean I’m not exactly known for being the most quiet person in the room and I wouldn’t want any of your roomies to walk in here because they heard something, only to catch you with your pants around your ankles and a boy around your gorgeous cock. Unless that’s what you’re into of course’

‘W-wait... what?’ Rule number one when having unexpected sex with someone you never ever thought about doing it with because it’s just weird or awkward, like your best friend or someone from the same sex when proclaiming not to be attracted to said same sex: no practical talk! It makes the other person come to their senses and if you don’t watch out, you might end the evening not as lucky as you thought you might.

Tommy’s eyes are wide open, his heart is racing and that feeling of panic is returning quickly. Shit, shit is just getting real, isn’t it? Just doing it without either of them talking about it, pretending it isn’t really happening even though it really is, is one thing. But now it’s out there!

‘No, no-no-no-no-no, come back to me Tommy, don’t do this, please don’t freak out now. You know you want this. Please don’t make me go all bitchy on you now. Come on, baby, remember; fun, mourning party, all that?’

Brad presses his lips to Tommy once more. Tommy cannot leave him like this, a dick as hard as his is now cannot be left unattended like that. It needs release and Tommy is the one who needs to do that, Brad doesn’t care how he does it, as long as he does it.

Slowly but still a little reluctantly Tommy accepts Brad back into his mouth. He doesn’t understand why, but something inside is telling him it’s okay. That this is not going to haunt him or turn him into something he will not be comfortable with later on.

Brad feels it the moment Tommy gives in and doesn’t wast a second to get them back to where they were before. Only this time, he doesn’t say anything out loud, he slowly motions Tommy to get up, not letting go of those fine lips, and tries to steer him in to what hopefully is the direction of Tommy’s bedroom.

Without thinking Tommy does as Brad silently asks him to and guides him to his room. A soft click somewhere must mean his door is now closed, his shirt is lifted over his head and onto the floor, but he’s not paying attention to any of it.  
Even a bump to his knees and an abrupt halt in their walk, doesn’t stop him. The lips on his own are far too distracting.

Soft hands tickle his back as Tommy pushes Brad on to his bed. Brad’s humming has returned and it’s doing all kinds of things to Tommy. For starters it makes him want to explore every inch of that tiny body underneath him.

And that’s exactly what he does. He explores every part of Brad’s body, or every part of his body that is not usually covered by underwear that is. He is mostly fascinated by Brad’s reaction to the attention he pays to his calves. Brad is gasping every time he touches them and Tommy giggles, fucking giggles, every time Brad goes wild.

Making his way up, he avoids that one spot still, but there is so much else to explore. Sides, ribs, nipples, everything is so sensitive for Brad. And he really is so tiny. They say a lot about Tommy’s size, but he is a giant if you compare him to Brad.

‘Touch me, please’ Brad whimpers. ‘Please touch me, I can’t take much more, I need to be touched’.  
Brad realises that Tommy could return to one of those freak-out moments, but right now, he is willing to take that risk.

He really feels like he is losing it. The attention Tommy is paying him is driving him nuts. Every nerve ending in his body is tingling except for that one part of him that needs it most.

That scared puppy-look returns to Tommy’s eyes, but he swallows, looks down and Brad watches as Tommy’s hand covers his cock over his briefs. Tommy’s scared look is quickly replaced by one of curiosity.

It’s another moment of amazement, Tommy thinks, again he is amazed by what he is doing and more importantly, what he is enjoying. It’s fascinating to feel someone else’s cock so hard because of something he did.

It doesn’t take him long to push his hand past the hem of Brad’s briefs and touch another man’s cock for the very first time. He touches it like it could break any second, which is weird because he knows that’s not very likely to happen.

One by one his fingers close around the shaft. It feels so different to his own, Brad’s is thicker than his but they seem the same length. And Brad’s is circumcised while his isn’t.

‘Please’ Brad begs ‘Please...’

Tommy looks at Brad as he firms his grip and moves his hand up and then down. Brad’s eyes are closed now and his mouth is slightly open. He kisses his bottom lip as he moves his hand again, and again, and again.

Within minutes, Brad is panting, thrashing his legs from side to side, his need to come so strong he sees stars already. But Tommy won’t let him.

Tommy pulls back his hand right in time. On one hand he’s not sure if he’s ready to face another mans come yet, but on the other hand he’s not sure how this all should work. In the situation he is familiar with, if a man comes, that usually announces the end of their play time, but in this case there were two of them, how did that work then?

‘Don’t stop now’ Brad pants ‘Please don’t stop now, I’m so close, so fucking close. Please let me come.’

‘But... isn’t that, like, quick? I mean, is that normal, that it doesn’t last that long and... fuck, how do I say this?’

‘Oh honey, you’re worried that it’ll be over when I come? Sweetie, I’m only just getting started. You are such a cutie, did you know that?

Now, let me take care of you. You’ve been so good to me already. Now, don’t worry, I’m not going to use it on you in any way you probably will not like, it’s more for my own guilty pleasure, but do you happen to have any type of lubrication lying around here?’

Gulp...

‘I-I think I still do. I mean, I’ve been single for a while now and well... you know.’ A blush creeps over his cheeks as he admits this, earning another smirk from the brown eyed man above him. ‘It’s in one of the top drawers over there, I’ll get it...’

‘No, you won’t. Top drawer, you say? Why don’t you get rid of this awful fabric for me, then I’ll get it.

Ah, travelling with Adam rubs off on other people I see. Sorry, no pun intended. Adam uses the same brand, or he did while we were together.’

‘Yeah, he still does. He caught me shopping for a cheaper brand in Detroit one time while we were still on tour and he made me switch to this one instead. He said I would thank him later.

Still don’t know the difference, it feels the same as that cheaper brand, to be honest.’

‘There’s a difference, trust me. You might not know, but the person on the receiving end... again sorry, no pun intended... feels every bit of difference. So, I thank you for listening to the big boss. Tell him I appreciated it the next time you see him.

That was a joke, honey. Relax!’

Along with an unidentified small package, Brad returns to the bed with the bottle of lube. He doesn’t waste any time and goes straight for Tommy’s cock.

‘I’ve waited long enough to taste this bad boy again. Now lay back, close your eyes and let Brad do what he does best. Just remember one golden rule: Do. Not. Come. Yet! Okay?’

‘W-Why?’

‘Because I’m asking you to...’

Before Tommy could ask any more, Brad lay himself between Tommy’s legs and swallowed one of Tommy’s balls. Tommy was so hard that Brad didn’t even need to keep his cock out of the way, it stood up like a statue.

Nibbling his way up, Brad soon swirls his tongue around that ever purple head that leaks pre-come. His fingers in the meantime are glistening with lube and as quietly as he possibly can, he inserts his middle finger deep into his own hole. Careful thrusts matching the pace he is giving Tommy.

Tommy doesn’t hear or see anything, all he can do is feel. And what he feels is incredible. The alcohol buzz from earlier isn’t as strong anymore, so his senses are even more intensified.

All too soon Tommy feels his balls tense and his cock ready to come. ‘Shit, fuck, stop...’ he manages to get out.

‘You gotta stop or I’ll come, kay? Stop, please stop.’

Then Tommy opens his eyes and the sight before him is almost undoing. There Brad is, hunched between his legs, sucking like a ten-dollar-hooker, while a couple of fingers are stuck deep inside his ass.

‘You are so delish, sweetie. I could do you all night.’

‘So, what... eh... what is that like?’ Tommy points to Brad’s fingers still fingering his ass. ‘Doesn’t that hurt?’

Cause it sure looks like it. He tried it once, when he got sick and tired of people asking him if he really wasn’t gay. Even after poring a half a bottle of lube on both his fingers and his hole, it just hurt. He never tried it since.

‘You mean these fingers caressing that sweet spot deep inside me? Oh no, sweetie, that doesn’t hurt one teeny tiny bit. Maybe at first it did, but once you find that sweet spot, you’ll find it worth it to keep trying until the pain is no longer there.

Now, we have wasted 3 precious minutes by talking while you could already have your gorgeous cock buried right where my fingers used to be.’

‘You, you want me to... really???’

‘Yes, honey, really. I want you so deep inside me that it does start to hurt. I want to feel you explode while my muscles milk you dry. To be blunt: baby, I want you to fuck me senseless’

Brad grabs the tiny package he had kept hidden, which turns out to be a condom, he found next to the lube in Tommy’s drawer. He puts it on Tommy, demanding he lies back down again.

‘I am going to ride you like a true Texas cowboy’

Sliding Tommy’s cock inside Brad’s ass is easy, his hole already prepped, maybe even more so than he usually does.

But Tommy is still surprised by how tight this feels. Why girls had never let him do this, feels like a crime now. Even with a condom, this feels so much more intense than any other hole he ever had the pleasure of filling his cock with.

Brad does not waste his time, before long he is riding Tommy just like he said he would. A hand on his cock thrusting as fast as he can.

He had not lied either, Brad’s moans could wake up the neighbours, but Tommy cannot bring himself to shut him up. The louder Brad gets, the more Tommy tries to meet his thrusts. Tommy’s need to participate more, blinds him, he covers Brad’s hand with his own and with a firm grip, jerks Brad’s leaking cock.

Somehow Tommy is still the first to give in. Filling up the condom with more come than he has ever seen in his life.

He makes Brad continue, at least until he comes too, keeps making him ride his now overly sensitive cock. For Brad it’s Tommy’s pleas that are his undoing. His ‘come for me’, ‘fuck my cock’ and ‘You feel so good’ become too much and Brad screams silently as that ultimate wave of pleasure washes over him.

Brad tries to catch his own come in his hand, but he fails miserably. Most of it spills over his hands and on Tommy’s stomach and in the end he’s not even bothered to catch any of it anymore.

He throws himself on top of Tommy and rides out the final waves, more come pools in the dip of Tommy’s bellybutton.

‘I cannot believe we just did that’ Tommy is the first to speak after several minutes of silence. He didn’t really want to be the first, again that weird feeling of making it all real probably.

‘Yeah, some mourning party we throw, huh?’ Brad giggles back.

‘And now what? I mean... I don’t know. What do I mean?’ Confusion and fear are threatening to take hold of Tommy’s body and mind and he has no idea how to stop it.

‘Now, we clean up, you give me a clean shirt for me to sleep in, you know, just in case Isaac decides to come in and have a chat or something. Then you take me into your arms, because fuck it, I want to be held. And then we go to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day. One filled with sunshine and love and life. You and I are the only ones who know what happened here last night and if you want, I will take it to the grave with me. I have no expectations of you, just like you shouldn’t have of me.

And if you ever feel the need for another mourning party, or just a little bit of fun, I will leave you my phone number. No pressure, honey, all in good fun... now, sleep’


End file.
